


Пустые небеса

by faikit



Series: Пустые небеса [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Планета погрузилась во тьму, а у Стива остались только мотоцикл, бесконечная дорога и надежда найти Тони. Текст написан в рамках ЗБФ-2018
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Пустые небеса [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Пустые небеса

Малец цепко посматривает из-под косматой челки — затылком чувствуется. Стив оставляет попытки игнорировать, осторожно кладет на землю металлическую балку и оборачивается.

Едва заметно улыбается, и малец буквально расцветает, будто лампочку зажгли. Стив прижимает палец к губам, заговорщицки оглядывается и манит к себе. Затем присаживается на корточки.

— Работаю под прикрытием, парень. Никому не говори. Это важное задание, понимаешь?

Тот кивает, и Стив спешит отстраниться, потому что на него уже косится папа, заколачивающий гвозди в деревянный забор. Точнее то, что вскоре станет забором, а пока являет собой сваленные в кучу штакетины. Винить его не в чем — такие времена. Никому нельзя доверять. Стив возвращается к балке. Старается не показывать виду, что волочь ее легко — не привлекая к себе внимания, работает наравне с остальными.

Узнают его всегда дети. Взрослые невнимательны и слишком погружены в свои проблемы, недостатка в которых теперь нет.

А детей не проведешь.

Лагерь отстраивается быстро. Кто бы мог подумать, что великая некогда американская нация, разбежавшаяся в двадцать первом веке по уютным квартиркам и домам с белыми заборчиками, уткнувшаяся в планшеты и смартфоны, способна будет так быстро объединиться в общины и научиться решать проблемы без помощи властей.

Девочка лет трех-четырех, мирно сидевшая на грязной подстилке, от скуки лезет в тощие кусты. И вот уже тянет в рот металлическое сочленение — все, что осталось от робота. Стив краем глаза замечает, как к ней бросается женщина, явно не ее мать. Но теперь здесь все друг за друга, и чужих детей не бывает. Ребенок ударяется в рев.

— А ты силен, — Стив едва не вздрагивает, когда на плечо ложится тяжелая рука. — Напомни, как зовут тебя, парень?

— Джим.

Это Мерфи, главный здесь. Удивительно, но в каждом лагере будто сам собой всегда образуется главный, один человек, быстро обрастающий парой помощников. Просто кто-то готов взять на себя ответственность, и остальные охотно ее отдают.

— Поешь. Обед пропустил.

У немолодого уже человека седые виски, усталое лицо и блеск в глазах. Только таким власть легко и отдают. От него веет решимостью и уверенностью, что все будет хорошо. А если и не хорошо, то хоть как-то, но будет. Он об этом позаботится.

— Спасибо, сэр. Я не голоден.

Другим нужнее. Он и на сыворотке пока продержится.

— Поешь, сынок. Нам понадобятся сильные ребята.

И улыбается, всем. Подбадривает. Даже Стиву на секунду верится, что и правда все будет хорошо. Даже у него. Пусть вероятность этого исчезающе мала.

— Я у вас последний день. Ищу... брата, — Стив чуть запинается, но успевает вовремя подставить подходящее определение. — Здесь его нет.

— Жаль, — в лице Мерфи мелькает искреннее разочарование. — Твои руки нам пригодились бы.

— Возможно, вернусь. С братом, — Стив улыбается в ответ. — Не знаете случайно, где поблизости еще лагеря?

— Слышал, в Мэриленде разбили. На западе. Часа четыре отсюда. Удачи, сынок.

Напоследок хлопнув Стива по плечу, Мерфи уходит к парням, сколачивающим крышу очередного дома. Здесь поместятся три-четыре семьи. Тесно, но лучше, чем ничего.

Мотоцикл дожидается Стива там, где он его припарковал. Если и были желающие позариться, то оставили свое желание при себе. Здесь, в лагерях, все друг за друга. Как ни странно, именно в такие времена люди проявляют лучшие человеческие качества. И худшие. Полярность зашкаливает, зато не нужно долго проверять.

* * * 

— Я найду его, сэр.

В ответ был взгляд, а в нем толика сочувствия.

— Он погиб, Капитан. Мне жаль, но все факты...

— Да плевать мне на факты.

Стив ударил бы кулаком по столу, да вот только стол от такого скорее всего развалится, так что незачем. Коулсон-то ни в чем не виноват. Сам был уставшим до смерти, навалился на стол бедром.

— Вы нужны здесь.

— Нет, не нужен. Хватит остальных. Можете объявить погибшим.

Недалеко от правды.

— Вас узнают.

— Это вряд ли.

Горький смешок не сдержать.

— Капитан. Роджерс. Вам нужно восстановиться.

— Заживет как на собаке.

— Вы недооцениваете...

— Я должен его найти.

— Я не смогу вас удержать.

— Не сможете.

— Вам нужно что-нибудь?

Сдался. Сам знает, каково это — терять соулмейта. Точнее не так: когда тебя теряет соулмейт. Впрочем, невелика разница.

— Мотоцикл.

* * * 

Самое сложное — не останавливаться. Те, кому нужна помощь, повсюду. Рыдающая девушка у автомобиля, в котором закончился бензин, а до заправки... да что заправки. Поставлять на них топливо все равно пока некому.

Идущая неизвестно откуда и куда пожилая пара. Явно устали, точно не знают нужного направления.

Стив старается ехать проселочными дорогами, но и там хватает растерянных людей, потерявших дома и всю свою устоявшуюся жизнь. Они сбиваются в группки, маленькие и побольше. Затем строят лагеря. Временное жилье, какую-никакую систему обороны от многочисленных мародеров и шальных банд. Чаще всего им хватает милосердия обустраивать и стихийные кладбища или крематории.

Зацепило все штаты, централизованной помощи не хватит. Центра как такового, в принципе, больше нет. Президент и многие сенаторы, кажется, выжили, но это теперь лишь отдельные люди в разгромленной стране. Не просто разгромленной, а разрозненной, оставшейся без средств связи — их восстановить пока не удавалось. Стив будто вернулся на войну, в сороковые — и не сказать, что почувствовал себя как дома.

Пожилой паре он отдает остатки припасов и показывает направление. Мерфи добряк и вряд ли откажем им в приюте. Подвезти до лагеря ему все равно не на чем. Они не бросили собаку, столь же немолодого лохматого черного терьера с поседевшей мордой и бельмом на одном глазу. Терьер, однако, готов защищать своих до конца и рычит на Стива как молодой.

Рыдающую девушку он берется подвезти до лагеря в Мэриленде — той все равно, где искать пристанище. Родители погибли, когда дом взлетел на воздух. А ей вот повезло.

Кира, ее зовут Кира. Она косится на Стива с опаской, а он не способен даже выдавить из себя правдоподобную улыбку. Хотя, учитывая его теперешнюю внешность, она вряд ли помогла бы.

— Я не обижу тебя, — говорит он, терпеливо дожидаясь ее решения на почтительном расстоянии. Терпение больше не входит в число его добродетелей, ведь в спину толкает жгучее, невыносимое желание побыстрее достичь точки назначения. Очередной.

— Правда? — уточняет она, перестав плакать. Так, словно будь он мерзавцем, честно бы в этом признался.

— Если бы я хотел причинить тебе вред, кто мог бы помешать мне сделать это прямо сейчас? — Стив вопросительно изгибает бровь, кожа болезненно натягивается. Выглядит все это наверняка устрашающе, но его не заботит.

Кира кивает, споро запрыгивает ему за спину, обхватывает руками за талию.

Мотоцикл рвет с места, взметывая ржавые листья у обочины.

* * * 

— Половина Манхэттена выгорела, Стив. Он не выжил бы. Мне жаль.

Последнее Наташа добавила через паузу, и для нее это уже невиданная степень выражения сочувствия.

На Стива она старалась не смотреть, глядела в зашторенное окно, будто представляла за ним не взаправду неприглядный пейзаж, а что-нибудь поприятнее.

— Но вторая половина осталась. Он мог упасть где угодно, связи на тот момент уже не было. Да хоть в Нью-Джерси.

Не сказал, а просипел — в горле будто наждаком от души прошлись.

У Наташи была сломана рука, и она баюкала ее, сама того не замечая.

Команда осталась жива. Вся, кроме пропавших без вести Тони и Халка. За последнего можно было не волноваться — разве только за психологическое состояние Беннера. Однако Халк держался молодцом и бил только пришельцев, так что вернется.

— Тогда он уже пришел бы.

— Куда? Мы сидим в полуподвале в Бруклине.

Обожженное горло сорвалось в кашель, и Наташа подала воды. Когда Стив неловко дернул рукой с воткнутой иглой капельницы, прижала трубочку прямо к губам.

— Это же Тони. Он через пустыню прошел и вернулся.

В словах ее чувствовалась горечь, а у Стива внутри саднило куда сильнее, чем в горле. Он не ощутил его смерти, но что он вообще мог тогда ощущать.

— Я найду его.

— Мы все ищем, но...

— Я найду.

* * * 

Очень многое зависит от того, кто волей судьбы или случая стал главным. Лагерь на север от Балтимора куда безалаберней предыдущего. Строительство идет и здесь, но масса праздношатающихся людей свидетельствует о том, что с менеджментом в лагере не задалось.

— Мы не принимаем чужаков, — говорят ему у ворот, сбитых наспех и как попало укрепленных металлическими частями роботов. — Еды не хватает.

— Я ищу брата. Не останусь надолго, — Стив старается держаться без агрессии, но стайка подростков, что торчат у ворот невесть сколько, ему уже не нравится. — А этой девушке нужен приют.

— В сотне миль отсюда к западу есть еще один лагерь, поезжайте туда, вам ведь есть на чем.

Взгляд на байк откровенно завистливый, и Стив решает, что в любом случае не рискнет оставить его здесь. А внутрь попасть все равно придется.

— Я только загляну в лазарет и сразу уйду. Мы оба. У вас ведь есть какой-то лазарет?

В каждом лагере есть, и Стив проверяет их все. Будь Тони цел и невредим, добрался бы до Нью-Йорка хоть пешком, в этом он уверен. И способ разыскать Мстителей нашел бы, упрямства ему не занимать.

— Мы не принимаем больше людей, — лохматый парень сплевывает на землю и наставляет на него дробовик.

Стив отлично знает, что значит делать свою работу, брать на себя ответственность и защищать людей. Но этот вот откровенно наслаждается неожиданно приплывшей в руки властью, и в глазах его нет ни капли сочувствия ни к дрожащей за спиной Стива Кире, ни к подросткам, оставшимся уязвимыми без своих гаджетов и родительского прикрытия. Дробовик Стив перехватывает одной рукой, второй сбивает парня на землю.

— Мне просто нужно проверить лазарет, — спокойно и четко повторяет он, отбросив оружие в сторону. Уклоняется от смешной и неловкой попытки ударить его со стороны второго защитника цитадели, осторожно укладывает его рядом. — Давайте не будем ссориться.

Поссориться все же приходится. Еще с пятерыми поборниками неприкосновенности лагеря, а затем и с его начальником. Как и ожидалось, человеком он оказывается довольно неприятным, но идти со Стивом на откровенный конфликт теперь не решается. Никто серьезно не пострадал, разве что самолюбие. Можно опасаться выстрела в спину, однако Стив не опасается. Разучился.

— Вы не имеете права вот так врываться сюда, — говорит средних лет мужчина с нехорошим цепким взглядом. Мейсон вроде, нет смысла запоминать.

— Это место — не ваша собственность. Вы взялись защищать людей, так защищайте.

— Всех не защитить. Кто вы такой, чтобы...

— Я ищу брата и попросил впустить меня ненадолго, а этой девушке дать приют, но теперь думаю, что ей будет лучше где-нибудь в другом месте.

Кира жмется к нему, будто потерявшийся щенок. Вокруг толпятся люди, их все больше. Стиву вдруг становится некомфортно под десятками взглядов, он ловит себя на том, что пытается съежиться, стать как можно незаметнее — и расправляет плечи.

Местный босс сдается без боя, машет рукой вправо, на железный ангар.

— Раненые там. Расходитесь, — говорит остальным. — У нас много работы.

— Останься здесь, я быстро, — бросает Стив у ангара. Кире одной быть не хочется, но все же она послушно присаживается на сиденье мотоцикла. Обхватывает себя руками, снова дрожит. Вот и что с ней теперь делать?

В ангаре временными перегородками отделена часть под лазарет. Там вразнобой стоят диваны, кровати, раскладушки, надувные матрасы — все принесенное из разрушенных домов. Осколки прежней жизни бьют контрастом. Раненых немного, пара десятков — возможно, где-то неподалеку уцелела больница, нужно поискать.

Девятый или десятый лагерь, а ощущения те же. Подступающий к горлу липкий ком из тревоги и смутной надежды.

К нему подходит женщина в некогда белом халате, Стив сдергивает с головы бейсболку. Глупая старая привычка, от которой не удалось избавиться.

У нее аккуратно стянутые в пучок волосы, грустные глаза и мягкая улыбка. Гаснет, когда женщина всматривается в лицо Стива. Теперь она болезненно морщится и аккуратно касается его руки. Тут же отдергивает пальцы.

— Вам нужна помощь? У нас есть немного обезболивающих...

— Спасибо, мэм, не нужно. Я ищу брата. Могу я...

— Конечно. Как его имя?

— Энтони. Тони.

Секунда задумчивости — и отрицательное покачивание головой.

— Мэм, могу я осмотреться?

Стив почти уверен, что ему откажут. И полностью — что не уйдет все равно. Тони мог назваться другим именем. Получить черепно-мозговую травму и остаться без памяти. Да что угодно.

— Да, конечно...

— Джим, — быстро подсказывает Стив. — Просто Джим. А вас как зовут?

— Стейси. Многие потеряли своих, — она закусывает губу и на секунду прикрывает глаза, очевидно подсчитывая в уме собственные потери. — Но знаете, пару дней назад один парень нашел свою девушку. Он был в другом городе, когда... когда все произошло.

В Стейси много истинного милосердия. Даже сейчас она пытается вселить в Стива надежду. Он ее и не терял. Иначе не смог бы, пожалуй, вставать по утрам. Впрочем, чаще он не ложится — на всякий случай.

Стив быстро проходит между кроватями, жадно всматривается в лица. Кому-то улыбается, кому-то кивает, совершенно механически. В ответ то отвечают улыбкой, то болезненно морщатся, то не могут скрыть отвращения. Неважно, все это неважно. Важно лишь одно — что Тони здесь нет.

* * * 

До того дня Стив был уверен, что познал боль во всех ее проявлениях — в конце-то концов столько боев и ранений. Оказалось, что ошибался и прежде о боли не знал ничего. Она огненным безостановочным штормом неслась по телу, и в голове было белым-бело. Ни единой связной мысли, лишь бы все остановилось. Только стиснуть зубы и не орать, и смотреть в пыльное небо. Пустое. Пустое пыльное небо, в котором больше не было ощетинившегося корабля.

Отголосками были крики и вой, и рев огня, уже содравшего с него кожу. Чей-то голос, слов не разобрать. Затем небо заслонило лицо. Не узнал, чье. Жаль только, что заслонило пустое небо.

* * * 

На очередной проселочной дороге удается найти слетевший в кювет автомобиль. В нем никого нет, выжили. Стив сливает бензин, наполняет бак. Удачный день, не приходится толкать мотоцикл, чтобы где-нибудь отработать несколько литров топлива. Денег нет, да и кому они уже нужны. Прямо сейчас в цене работа, еда, лекарства, оружие.

Еще через пятьдесят миль Стив чувствует, что хватка Киры ослабевает. Нужно искать место для ночлега. Себе он в такой привилегии чаще отказывает — спит пару часов где придется и едет дальше. Но девчонка устала, а ссадить ее Стив теперь попросту не способен.

Приют удается найти в потрепанном придорожном мотеле на границе с Пенсильванией. Он далеко от ключевых дорог, и сюда тоже приходят беженцы, но пока немного.

Милосердия в хозяйке мотеля оказывается с лихвой. Время давно перевалило за полночь, и пусть она встретила их с обрезом наперевес, но это просто времена такие. Зато потом провела в пустую комнату с роскошной кроватью. Роскошь уже только в том, что кровать.

Усталость неподъемной тяжестью ложится на плечи, хочется упасть на любую горизонтальную поверхность и позволить себе отключиться. Жаль, что внутри будто туго закрученная спираль, не позволяющая расслабиться ни на секунду.

День сегодня и правда удачный. Кроме бензина и ночлега им перепадает немного еды и ведро воды, чтобы умыться.

Когда наступает черед Стива, он плотно прикрывает за собой дверь в ванную. Протирает замызганное зеркало и — редкий случай — смотрит на себя. В неровном свете огарка свечи он выглядит еще страшнее. Рубцы от ожогов на щеках, лбу и шее сходят медленно, с прошлой недели почти не изменились. Неровно отросшую щетину сбрить нечем, да и незачем. Стив медленно стаскивает с себя порванную местами кожанку. Каждое движение отзывается тянущей болью в рубцах на теле, но к этой боли он давно привык.

Закатав рукав рубашки, Стив придвигается ближе к свече и всматривается в предплечье до боли в глазах. На месте метки соулмейта тоже сплошные уродливые рубцы, и никак не разобрать, сошла она или нет. После смерти соулмейта метка исчезает, и тогда можно сказать наверняка. Стив ничего не может сказать наверняка, шрамы мешают. Сойдут, конечно, рано или поздно, но когда? Его спрашивали, что он чувствует, Наташа вроде. Чувствует ли Стив черную дыру внутри, там, где раньше был соулмейт. Черные дыры теперь повсюду, изрешетили буквально — и здесь тоже наверняка не скажешь. Черная воронка в небе, лишившая их всех привычного мира, проделала дыру в каждом выжившем.

Кира сидит на кровати, сгорбившись и обхватив себя руками. Поговорили-то они от силы пару минут, во время первого привала. Кира все молчит, и черная дыра в ней видится почти явно.

— Поешь, — Стив протягивает ей тарелку с холодной кукурузной кашей и фасолью. — Тебе понадобятся силы.

Кира едва заметно качает головой.

Стив вздыхает, расправляет плечи. Садится рядом, медлит секунду-другую, а затем обхватывает девушку руками. Притягивает к себе и крепко обнимает, не оставляя шансов выбраться. Сперва она дергается, пытаясь высвободиться, но быстро затихает. А потом начинает плакать. Плачет долго, не срываясь в рыдания, но так горько, что даже черные дыры отступают. Стив гладит ее по голове.

— Сейчас тебе кажется, что жизнь закончилась. Но жизнь всегда побеждает, слышишь? Всегда. Просто поверь.

Цивилизация выжила в огне второй мировой, сможет и сейчас. Люди. Люди выстроят все заново.

— Зачем я выжила, если все погибли? — бормочет Кира в плечо Стиву.

Не она первая задается этим вопросом. Во всех войнах, во всех катаклизмах, выжившим всегда неуютно и больно. Со временем пройдет или хоть ослабнет.

— Ты просто не потрать теперь жизнь зря, — лезет откуда-то очередная банальность, да что еще скажешь. — Многим теперь нужна помощь. И тебе тоже обязательно помогут.

Слезы рано или поздно заканчиваются. Кира залезает под одеяло, сворачивается клубочком. Стив ложится рядом на покрывало. Долго смотрит в темный потолок. Электричества пока нет, потому нет и никаких отблесков от уличных фонарей или рекламы. Ни бормочущих за стенкой телевизоров, ни фонового электрического шума, который он вполне способен расслышать. Только очень издалека слышатся понятные звуки — кто-то занимается любовью. И правда ведь, жизнь всегда побеждает.

В нем самом жизни почти не осталось. Вздохнуть полной грудью получится только по возвращении того, кто стал неотъемлемой частью души, чье исчезновение оторвало половину.

Можно сказать, лучше бы ничего и вовсе не было, лучше не отдавать кому-то половину души, тогда не так больно. Но раз почувствовал другого частью себя, забрал и его половину — глупо о таком говорить.

Закрывать глаза страшно, в темноте живут кошмары, где Тони кричит в плавящейся от нестерпимого жара броне.

Кира ерзает, придвигается ближе. Инстинктивно ищет человеческого тепла и прижимается к Стиву, обхватывает рукой, обнимает. Стив не двигается. Сонное сопение в плечо убаюкивает и его, опрокидывает в темноту.

* * * 

Стив только-только разбил щитом очередную партию членистоногих роботов. «Арахноботы» — так прозвал их Тони при первой встрече. Скоро полезут другие, но было несколько секунд на передышку. Последнюю. Они добрались-таки до самого сердца материнского корабля, оставляя за собой лишь металлическое крошево.

Впереди сущие пустяки: воткнуть в главный процессор небольшое устройство, убраться с корабля. Тони извлек металлическую коробочку из недр брони, подбросил на ладони.

— Ну что, Стив, все на красное?

В искаженном динамиками голосе слышались азарт и страх. А может, не слышались, а ощущались. Время остановилось, и Стив как никогда остро чувствовал не свои эмоции, чужие. Хотя какие чужие-то. Метка на предплечье едва заметно пульсировала — в ритме сердцебиения. Тоже, пожалуй, не своего, а чуть быстрее.

Стив кивнул, на миг сжал ладонью металлическое плечо.

Тони установил устройство, нажал на кнопку. Еще мгновение мир оставался неподвижным, а затем щелкнуло. Электромагнитный импульс снес все преграды. Панели отключились, взвизгнули и заглохли двигатели, погас огонек реактора на броне, а Тони осыпался на пол грудой металла. Как и оставшиеся арахноботы, уже рвавшиеся через мостик.

— Ты же говорил, броня не вырубится! — рявкнул Стив.

— Я не говорил, что не вырубится, говорил, что врубится обратно, — будь он проклят, если в приглушенном голосе Тони не было ухмылки. — Но зато сработало. Кажется, все сработало.

— А ты и в этом сомневался? — пропыхтел Стив, поднимая тяжеленную броню с закованным в ней Тони. — Может, снять?

— Не тронь. Сейчас врубится. Дай время. Тем более не успел предусмотреть вариант экстренного освобождения из этой модели. Прости. Придется добраться до Башни. Если она еще стоит. А нет, так временно поживу в костюме. Ты же потерпишь?

Болтал он много, особенно когда нервничал. Волноваться было из-за чего — внутри падающего корабля нарастали вибрация и звук, недвусмысленно дающие понять, что реактор вскоре взорвется. Тони это предсказывал, но вообще-то обещал, что минут десять у них будет. Говорил что-то про холодный синтез, формулы рисовал.

— Кажется, я немного ошибся в расчетах, — Тони слегка смутился. — Мало данных было.

Признавший свою ошибку Тони — явление еще более редкое, чем нашествие пришельцев на Землю.

Стив берег дыхание и молча тащил его к точке эвакуации, где теоретически должен был дежурить джет с Наташей и Клинтом. Если их не сбили пришельцы, если не остановились системы джета. Так много если.

Он расталкивал ногами металлолом, устилающий пол — все, что осталось от роботов. Корабль кренился, дрожал и трясся. Каждый метр давался с трудом. Два центнера весьма ценной ноши задачу не упрощали, но если что Стив и умел, так это упрямо идти вперед, если ничего другого не оставалось.

Выход замаячил впереди синевой неба, рев внутри корабля перерос в вой.

— Стив. Сейчас рванет. Вали отсюда, — громко и резко отчеканил Тони. Не было смысла отвечать. Корабль мощно тряхнуло. Стив выронил Тони. Его самого отбросило ближе к выходу. Еще один толчок обрушил часть перекрытий, Тони исчез из вида. Стив попытался побежать туда, но вибрация вдруг прекратилась, а потом рвануло. Сперва ударная волна, затем огонь. Невыносимая боль, небо со всех сторон. Его впечатало в металл, и дыхание сбилось напрочь.

Джет ударило осколками корабля, он падал, а Стив цеплялся за острый металлический выступ, резал ладони, пытаясь удержаться. Чистый инстинкт самосохранения.

Потом джет упал, Стива отбросило, проволокло спиной по обломкам рухнувшего небоскреба. Полыхающий материнский корабль плавно, будто в замедленной съемке, заслонил собой небо, окатил жаром и, снося здания позади, рухнул на землю.

Огненная волна смела все на своем пути, оставляя по себе лишь пустые небеса.

* * * 

Просыпается Стив не как обычно в последнее время, не рывком, по-рыбьи хватая ртом воздух. Просыпается так, будто как следует отоспался в своей собственной постели. Может, причина в том, что он и правда спал в постели впервые за несколько недель, а возможно, все дело в девчонке, которая лежит на кровати рядом с ним. Подсунув под щеку кулачок, она смотрит на него — без отвращения, со сдержанным любопытством. И, слава богу, больше не плачет.

— Кто ты? Твое лицо мне кажется знакомым, — говорит она негромко.

Стив долго смотрит на нее в ответ. Сколько ей? Двадцать, вряд ли больше. Светлые волосы, серо-зеленые глаза. Неглупая девочка, только перепуганная. Сложно ее в этом винить.

Сказать правду? Вообще он привык к правде, так проще и правильнее.

— Мне говорили, — усмехается Стив. — Я обычный парень из Бруклина, потерявший своего брата.

— Моя бабушка живет в Бруклине, — вскидывается Кира. — Жила, — взгляд тускнеет. — Не знаю, уцелела ли она.

Глаза ее вновь наполняются слезами, и Стив тянется, гладит по плечу, даря немного тепла. Ничего больше у него попросту нет.

— Давай я помогу тебе его найти, — Кира сердито стирает со щеки слезы и тихо добавляет: — Только не бросай меня.

Стив смотрит в потолок, бездумно. Внутри пусто и холодно, и немного надежды. Без нее было бы совсем невыносимо.

Кира задержит его. Ей нужен отдых, еда, какой-то комфорт. Ему самому нужно лишь достичь цели.

— Хорошо. Но я тороплюсь, учти это.

— Я не буду тебе мешать, обещаю. И вот что. Мы найдем его, обязательно.

Она несмело улыбается.

— Конечно найдем.

* * * 

Костюм со вставками из вибраниума не был даже покрашен. Серый, безликий — никакого ало-золотого лоска.

Джет почти подготовили, оставалось подождать минут пять.

Ждать Тони не любил. Громыхал ботинками, расхаживая вокруг самолета. Проверял все сам, хотя боты отлично справлялись и без него.

Стив поймал за руку, удержал. Вслед за ним посмотрел в окно, где виднелся краешек неба, а в нем — несметные полчища.

— Я мог это остановить, — тихо сказал Тони, даже Стив едва расслышал за лязгом. — Мог — и не остановил.

— Ты не знаешь, чем кончился бы проект «Альтрон», — нахмурился Стив. — Ты мог бы сам уничтожить планету.

— Зато теперь я не могу ее спасти. И тебя.

— Нам не дано увидеть будущее...

— Я видел.

— Кусочек. Не все. Ты не знаешь, что случилось бы после.

В глазах Тони проступила щемящая тоска. Ни масок, ни прикрытий.

— Я не смогу себе простить, что не попытался.

Стив провел пальцами по перепачканной сажей щеке, и Тони прикрыл глаза, прильнул будто помимо воли. Метка на предплечье запульсировала, ожила.

— Сможешь. И простишь. Ты ни в чем не виноват, не ты привел сюда захватчиков.

— Джет готов, сэр, — отчеканил ДЖАРВИС.

Тони открыл глаза, посмотрел пристально, словно заглянул в самую глубину, туда, где темно и чудовища.

— Выживи, будь добр, — сказал напоследок и запустил репульсоры.

* * * 

Кира с наслаждением вытягивает ноги, опершись спиной о толстый дубовый ствол. День сегодня не по-осеннему теплый, давно такого солнечного не было. Они остановились перекусить, удалось отработать немного еды в первом лагере в Пенсильвании.

С бензином тоже проблем нет — на проселочных дорогах пока хватает брошенных машин с полупустыми баками. У современных продвинутых перегорела вся электроника, работают только старые и совсем по нынешним меркам простые. На трассах ушлые ребята уже давно слили, но возле маленьких городков топливом пока еще можно разжиться.

Едой приходится поделиться с бродячей собакой. Много их теперь таких, оставшихся без дома и хозяев. Порой они сбиваются в стаи, но довольно бестолковые. Чтобы стать настоящей бродячей собакой, нужно родиться и выжить на улице, а эти бывшедомашние, доверчивые. Тычутся носами в руки, трутся об ноги.

Этот вот лохматый пыльный пес поел и завалился на спину, беззастенчиво подставляя живот. Стив садится на теплую землю и чешет его между передних лап. Пес, вывалив язык, довольно ухмыляется. Не так много ему нужно для счастья.

— Что с тобой случилось? — спрашивает Кира.

Хорошая девочка, обычно не задает вопросов, поглядывает с интересом, но ни о чем не спрашивает.

— Несчастный случай.

Когда Стив перестает чесать пса, тот трогает его лапой — не отвлекайся, мол.

— Это же давно случилось, не во время нашествия.

Давно. Чуть больше месяца. Будто целая жизнь прошла.

— Не хочешь, не рассказывай, — Кира аккуратно прячет обертку от шоколадного батончика в карман. Словно теперь кому-то есть дело до мусора. Хорошее воспитание. Ей тоже не стать бродячей.

Стив молча смотрит на нее, не решаясь откровенничать. Это все усложнит. Никакой он больше не супергерой. Простой человек, потерявший своего соулмейта. Бросивший команду ради его поисков.

— Прости, быть может, позже.

Кира кивает, ложится на землю и смотрит в небо. Чистой одежды у них все равно нет, а эту уже нечего беречь.

Стив укладывается неподалеку. Ноги гудят от долгой езды, рубцы привычно ноют. И помыться бы не мешало.

Пес перебирается под бок, лижет теплым языком руку.

Ветер неспешно сбрасывает с дуба листья, и те кружатся перед глазами, завораживают.

Усталость такая, что пролежать бы здесь неделю, не шевелясь, не вставая, ни о чем не думая.

— Нам нужно ехать, — говорит он несколько минут спустя. — Попробуем найти ночлег до темноты.

* * * 

Гомон перекричать было невозможно. Все торопились и наперебой предлагали варианты, ведь на улицах сущее побоище. Никакая армия сдержать нашествие не могла, даже отряд костюмов Тони, контролируемый сейчас только ДЖАРВИСОМ, быстро редел. Битва длилась почти двенадцать часов, и теперь стало понятно, что ее не выиграть.

Обычной тактикой — никак.

Даже с помощью Халка. Даже с технологиями Тони. Ни упрямством Стива, ни изворотливостью Наташи, ни меткостью Клинта, ни спокойствием Коулсона.

Просто не выиграть.

Гул сирены заглушил голоса, заставив всех зажать уши.

— Простите, парни, но иначе вас было не заткнуть, — спокойно произнес Тони. Опершись бедром о край стола, он скрестил руки на груди. От летных перегрузок лицо посерело, но взгляд был ясный, жесткий. Стив сразу понял, что дальнейшее ему не понравится.

Они укрылись в каком-то очередном бункере, о существовании которого, похоже, знал только Коулсон. Понимание, что наверху сейчас гибнут люди, сотнями, тысячами, не давало никакой возможности усидеть на месте. Все, кроме Наташи и Коулсона, беспорядочно толпились в небольшом помещении.

— Сядьте, — сказал Тони, и они почему-то послушались. — У меня есть план. Но вам не понравится.

На Стива он не смотрел, и от этого ему стало совсем не по себе.

— Захватчики подключились ко всем системам связи на Земле, и мы не можем перехватить управление, — негромко заговорил Тони в тишине. — Я не могу, ДЖАРВИС не может. Противовеса этим технологиям у меня нет. У вас тем более, уж простите, — он краешком губ ухмыльнулся Коулсону. — Единственный способ разорвать связь материнского корабля с остальными, над другими континентами, и ботами — это выжечь все системы связи на планете, к которым они подключились, все электрические сети. Все, что они используют.

Похоже, Тони ожидал, что за этим последует, потому теперь посмотрел на Стива, молча пережидая, пока не стихнут протестующие голоса.

— Да, это будет апокалипсис всепланетного масштаба, — продолжил он минуту спустя, когда Коулсон все же заставил всех замолчать. Включая своих ребят, которые тоже принимали участие в совещании. — Но иначе человечеству конец.

— У вас есть такая технология, мистер Старк? — уточнил Коулсон.

— Есть. Электромагнитная бомба, о начинке которой вам лучше не знать. Не вздумайте даже спрашивать, на кой черт я ее создал. Она сработает, если запустить ее через центральный процессор материнского корабля, контролирующий подключение ко всем сетям.

— Мы должны предупредить другие правительства...

— Нет времени, Фил, — отрезал Тони. — Нет времени на споры, сомнения, переговоры. У меня давно подвешен готовый протокол, способный защитить основные мировые дата-центры и атомные электростанции. Протестировать все, как вы понимаете, я не мог, но он должен сработать. Многое потом удастся восстановить. Электросети придется прокладывать заново, ставить новые сотовые вышки, запускать спутники. Да, их тоже нужно уронить. Связи на планете больше не будет. Какое-то время. Возвращаемся к почтовым голубям и бумажным письмам.

Все молчали. Довольно долго. Не меньше минуты.

— Раз возражений нет, готовим спецоперацию. Я загоню бомбу на материнский корабль. Нужен джет, который отвлечет на себя внимание ботов в воздухе. Остальные пока дерутся внизу, пусть твари сосредоточатся на вас.

— Мистер Старк, разве ваша броня не отключится при электромагнитном ударе такой силы? — спросил Коулсон. — Как вы собираетесь выбираться с корабля?

Вот за что Стив уважал Коулсона, так это за то, что для него всегда важны были люди. Даже во время апокалипсиса.

— Отличный вопрос! — прищелкнул пальцами Тони. — На такой случай у меня заготовлен костюм со вставками из вибраниума. Не спрашивайте, где я его раздобыл, щит Кэпа не плавил, — ухмыльнулся он. — Вибраниум погасит основной удар, броня должна перезапуститься. Системы джета мы защитим кожухом из вибраниума, осталось еще немного. Вам придется потом передернуть систему вручную, я покажу как, — добавил Тони, обращаясь к Наташе. Та кивнула. — Коулсон, посадите пока все военные самолеты, гражданские и так уже попадали. Полчаса на подготовку. Наташа, ДЖАРВИС расскажет, что делать с джетом. Работаем, народ, — хмыкнул он, позаимствовав фирменную фразу у Стива.

Все сорвались с места.

Стив остался.

Тони уткнулся в планшет, пальцы летали по экрану — он ничего вокруг себя не видел. Стив подошел и обнял его сзади. Украденные у конца света несколько секунд ничего уже не решали.

Тони вздрогнул, замер, бросил планшет на стол.

Говорить ничего не нужно было. Что план самоубийственный, что впереди апокалипсис, что броня может не запуститься, что вообще есть шансы не дожить до завтра. Разве только одно.

— Я с тобой на корабль. Тебе нужно прикрытие.

— Стив...

— Тони, нет. Даже не спорь.

Губы были сухие, обветренные. Оба они кошмарно устали, но впереди финальная битва, а несколько секунд ничего уже не решали.

* * * 

Усталость достигает пика примерно через неделю. Стив гонит вперед как сумасшедший, проверяет все лагеря, что попадаются на пути, и уцелевшие больницы. Порой закрадывается в голову предательская мысль — что, если Тони за это время вернулся в Нью-Йорк? Связи по-прежнему нет, а он тем временем углубляется на запад. Предположению, что Тони и правда погиб, как утверждают все остальные, Стив не дает ни малейшего шанса.

Вот и гонит как сумасшедший, почти не позволяя передышек ни себе, ни своей спутнице. Та не жалуется, но однажды днем едва не падает с мотоцикла, уснув прямо на ходу.

Да и транспорт стал барахлить, нужно найти хотя бы масло и новые сальники.

Где найти работающий сервис, Стив понятия не имеет, но в итоге решает заезжать в города — там шансов больше. В городах при этом опаснее, полно мародеров и уличных банд. Но выхода нет, надо разжиться запчастями и теплой одеждой. Ночи становятся все холоднее.

Хантингтон в Западной Виргинии встречает их разрухой. Много домов разрушено, отдельные районы подтоплены — реку Огайо завалило мусором и обломками.

Людей на улицах совсем немного. Большая часть уже ушла в лагеря, ближайший такой всего в десяти милях отсюда, его они уже проверили. Оставшегося на ходу транспорта еще меньше, и ревущий мотоцикл вызывает определенный интерес.

Стив заглядывает в каждый автосервис, что попадается на пути. В большей части уже поработали мародеры, оставив разве только пару гаек и никчемный металлический хлам.

Но упорство приносит свой результат, и в очередной мастерской ему удается найти затерявшуюся в углу среди грязных тряпок бутылку масла, а порывшись как следует — еще и новые фильтры. С сальниками пока не повезло, но это немного подождет. Зато есть ключ, можно подкрутить болты.

Кира старается быть полезной. Она копошится на полках и придумывает в итоге какую-то конструкцию вроде керосиновой лампы — хоть какой-то свет. Стив благодарно ей улыбается и начинает разбирать мотоцикл.

— Где ты такому научилась? — спрашивает, кивнув на импровизированную керосинку.

— Была лучшей в лагере скаутов, — Кира присаживается на колченогий стул, приваливается к стене, устало откидывает голову. Светлые волосы спутались, она причесывает их пальцами, раздраженно вздыхает. — Я еще и пикап разобрать могу, отец научил. Собрать, правда, уже не очень, хотя колесо поменять без проблем. Помощь нужна?

— Отдохни, — Стив без труда откручивает прикипевшие болты, хоть здесь суперсила сгодилась. Правда, сил в последнее время стало гораздо меньше, даже ему не хватает еды и отдыха.

Кира рассказывает о семье, о Бруклине, где бывала в гостях у бабушки. Вспоминает вкусные хотдоги на Кони-Айленде. Стив крутит гайки, слушает и на несколько минут выпадает из настоящего в прошлое. Туда, где были Нью-Йорк, хотдоги и Тони, якобы презирающий уличную еду. С ним хотдоги он ел, хоть и фыркал беспрестанно. А потом сам таскал Стива «на лучшие бургеры в Нью-Йорке».

Тихие голоса Стив слышит задолго до Киры, которая продолжает рассказывать о Центральном парке и своем бойфренде, что так и не решился подняться на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг.

Стив подбирается, оглядывается в поисках того, что может сойти за оружие. Испытывает острую ностальгию по оставшемуся где-то под обломками корабля щиту. Присматривает справа толстый столярный стол.

— Кира, подойди сюда, быстро, — говорит он. Та слушается беспрекословно, видимо, командирские интонации Стив не растерял.

Дверь открывают с ноги, не церемонясь. Их пятеро. Ленивые, вальяжные хищники, окрепшие на дармовых харчах и безнаказанности. У одного в руке дробовик, остальные тоже вооружены, без сомнений.

Стив как сидел на корточках у мотоцикла, так и сидит. Кира всхлипывает и отступает на шаг. Как раз в нужном направлении.

— О, сладкая парочка, — цедит бородатый в кожанке. — Мы заберем мотоцикл и что там еще у вас есть. Можете валить по своим делам. Пешком. Хотя... — он склоняет голову набок, облизывается. — Девчонку мы, пожалуй, немного задержим. Ты же не против, парень?

— Какие вопросы, — скалится Стив.

Дальше все происходит очень быстро. Стив переворачивает стол, создавая преграду между ними и бандой. Сдергивает Киру на пол, и тут грохают выстрелы. Стол толстый, крепкий, дает фору в несколько секунд.

— Слева дверь, задний ход, видишь? Смотри! — рявкает Стив и трясет перепуганную Киру за плечо. Добивается кивка. — Сейчас я брошу на них стол, а ты быстро туда. И не высовывайся. Поняла?

В ответ еще один кивок. Стив переводит дыхание, берет стол за ножки, прикрывается им как щитом, а затем без предупреждения швыряет. Сдавленные крики, выстрелы — беспомощные, вслепую. Он бросается вперед, сбивает первого из трех удержавшихся на ногах, второму ломает шею. Привычной скорости не хватает, и третий успевает выстрелить. Обжигает короткой болью, но адреналин вытесняет все, и Стив пинает ногой недобитого в кожанке, а затем выворачивает руку, ломая плечо еще одному. Заслоняется им от выстрела, бросает обмякшее тело вперед и бьет стрелявшего носком ботинка в висок. Не успевает оглядеться, слышит предупреждающий крик Киры и может только встать между ней и последним оставшимся в строю нападавшим. Тот стреляет с пола, пуля скользяще чиркает по бедру. Второй выстрел Стив сделать не дает — кидается вперед, вздергивает на ноги и сворачивает шею. Теперь только успевает осмотреться. Один еще жив, стонет, баюкая сломанную руку. Остальные не шевелятся. Кира цела, бросается к нему.

— Я же просил не высовываться.

— Дверь была закрыта, — всхлипывает Кира. — Ты ранен.

— Не страшно, — бормочет Стив, прижимая ладонь к правому боку, где горячо и липко. Плохо, что пуля не прошла навылет. Нужно извлечь, иначе не заживет.

Он присаживается на корточки рядом с выжившим. Берет за горло перепачканной в крови ладонью.

— Где ваша берлога? Сколько вас?

Тот на пороге болевого шока, радужка почти черная. Но зато выкладывает все как на духу. Квартира недалеко отсюда, орудовали впятером. Стив на всякий случай вырубает его и идет к мотоциклу.

— Тебе нужно в больницу, давай поищем помощь, — когда он поднимает гаечный ключ и начинает собирать мотоцикл, Кира кладет руку на плечо.

— Нужно убраться отсюда. Выстрелы привлекли внимание. В городе мы никого не найдем, а в ближайшем лагере нам были не рады, если помнишь.

В тот лазарет пришлось прорываться едва ли не с боем. Слишком мало ресурсов, слишком много людей. Так в каждом лагере, расположенном рядом с большим городом.

— Ты ранен, — голос Киры дрожит, и Стиву приходится обернуться. Он на мгновение сжимает ее ладонь в своей.

— Успокойся. Я в порядке. Давай, помоги лучше.

В боку разгорается жгучая боль, да и крутить гайки скользкими от крови руками неудобно.

Попутчица ему все же попалась толковая. Она глубоко вздыхает и отбирает у него ключ. Слушает указания и четко их выполняет.

Стив выталкивает мотоцикл на улицу, осматривается. Относительно тихо, и он на всякий случай прихватил с собой револьвер одного из грабителей, но лучше не привлекать к себе внимания.

Квартал они проходят пешком. Кира помогает толкать мотоцикл и вообще держится молодцом.

Стив находит нужный дом без труда, нападавший описал характерную крышу. На первом этаже есть гараж, куда они и загоняют мотоцикл. Нет гарантий, что не украдут, но приходится рискнуть. Стив для перестраховки блокирует вход тем, что под рукой. По крайней мере, услышат, если кто-нибудь решит вломиться.

Остаток сил уходит на то, чтобы подтащить к двери тяжелый металлический стеллаж. Кровь все не останавливается, и перед глазами плывет. Стив хватается рукой за стеллаж, пытается восстановить дыхание.

— Дай помогу, супермен, — Кира оказывается рядом, подставляет плечо. Она раза в два легче Стива, и это просто смешно.

— Я в порядке, — выдыхает он, зажимая ладонью рану. Кровь уже должна была остановиться, но отчего-то продолжает сочиться, пропитывая рубашку. Похоже, он немного переоценил свои силы.

Стив не помнит, как они поднялись на второй этаж. Обнаруживает себя уже на продавленном диване — королевское ложе. Бок жжет огнем, но по сравнению с пламенем Манхэттена это сущая ерунда, конечно.

Логово у банды оказывается довольно обжитым. Тут есть запас новой, явно украденной из разгромленных магазинов одежды, еда и даже неплохая аптечка. А еще — невиданная удача — большой фонарь и несколько поменьше, а также запас батареек к ним. Все это Кира озвучивает, быстро обыскивая комнату. Особенно радуется при виде аптечки.

Кровь все не сворачивается. Пулю извлечь придется, тут без вариантов. И сам он точно не сможет.

Кира перепугана до смерти.

— Я сделаю что-нибудь не так, и ты умрешь, — говорит она, дрожащими руками перебирая аптечку.

— Меня не так просто убить, — хмыкает Стив. — Ты все сделаешь правильно. Поищи там медицинские щипцы.

— Я не могу. Слушай, давай я приведу кого-нибудь, а? Съезжу в лагерь, найду врача. Они ведь должны помочь, врачи ведь обязаны помогать людям, клятву давали, да? Я не могу сама, я ничего в этом не понимаю, кто сказал, что я вообще должна такое делать. Куда я пойду, если ты возьмешь и умрешь, а ты вполне можешь умереть, люди и не от такого умирают, я однажды сама видела такое...

Она тараторит как заведенная, и Стив берет ее за плечо, сжимает.

— Тише, тише. Кира. Посмотри на меня.

Смотрит. Во взгляде ужас.

— Я никакой не Джим, Кира. Меня зовут Стив. Стивен Грант Роджерс.

Секундное удивление — и широко распахнутые глаза.

— Капитан Америка?

— В увольнительной, — усмехается Стив. — Если ты что-нибудь обо мне знаешь, то должна понять, что убить меня не так легко, как кажется.

— Я читала... комиксы, — Кира заикается. — В детстве. У меня даже плакат на стене был. Но что с тобой...

— Нашествие. Попал под удар. Это неважно.

— Но у тебя ведь нет брата.

Нет. Брата нет. Правду — так до конца. Да, Стив?

— Он мой соулмейт.

Кира судорожно вздыхает.

— Он?

— Да, он. Так вышло.

Кира медлит. Неуверенно кивает.

— У тебя ведь ускоренная регенерация, да?

— Вроде того.

— Но ожоги...

— Рубцы так быстро не сходят. Пулевое ранение заживет лучше.

По правде говоря, сейчас Стив не так в этом уверен. То ли вся сила сыворотки направлена на устранение последствий ожогов, то ли он просто порядком вымотался, но сейчас не чувствует в себе силы, что бурлила в теле прежде. Источник бесконечной энергии явно дал сбой.

Кира снова кивает, роется в аптечке, достает щипцы, антисептик, марлевые повязки. Это гораздо больше того, на что можно рассчитывать в нынешние времена.

Стив готовится к боли, но, откровенно говоря, к ней нельзя быть готовым. Только сцепить зубы и ждать, пока стихнет.

Кире он будет крепко должен. Пытаясь вытащить пулю, она не просто не дает волю эмоциям, но и пытается его отвлечь. Тараторит обо всем подряд, рассказывает какие-то байки из быта Милфорда, маленького городка в Делавэре. Что она вообще в жизни видела? Но, надо же, сильная девочка оказалась, не такая, как большинство.

Больно. Все равно больно, каждый раз — и каждый раз особенный. Ощущение, будто внутренности на палку наматывают.

Терпеть, не дергаться, молчать.

Стив судорожно вздыхает, Кира вздрагивает.

— Прости.

— Все нормально. Продолжай.

— Господи, неужели я прикончу героя всей Америки...

Забавно.

Стив не может сдержать смешок, но от него еще больнее.

Пуля глубоко, однако в итоге все же поддается.

— Есть. Сейчас я... Я помню. Антисептик, тугая повязка...

Стив зажмуривается, старается думать о чем-нибудь другом. Быть где-нибудь не здесь. Жаль, фантазии никогда особенно ему не давались, прорывались разве что в рисунках, даже во время войны. Неплохой способ хоть ненадолго уйти в иллюзии, стереть все мысли, оставив в сознании лишь скользящий по бумаге кончик карандаша. Тони не отпустил ни единого саркастического замечания по этому поводу, даже когда Стив рисовал его самого.

Тони. Тони-Тони-Тони.

Ради него стоит выжить.

* * * 

Стив разбивал их десятками, сотнями, раскраивал на металлические сочленения, в металлолом. Меньше не становилось. Боты сыпались сверху, будто крупа из дырявого мешка. Тысячами.

Тони метался в небе ало-золотой молнией, а с ним еще армия костюмов. Стив терял его из вида, потом снова находил, высматривал при всякой возможности. Это была такая базовая потребность, вроде дыхания. Так быстро стала базовой, мгновенно. Зависимость, тяга, нужда. Любовь. Можно было назвать и так. Как ни назови, а чужая жизнь стала важнее своей. Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы своей Стив уж слишком дорожил и до.

— Их чересчур много, — раздалось в передатчике. И от одного только голоса Тони стало чуть легче дышать. — Нам не победить. Отступаем. Кэп?

— Согласен. Отступаем.

Коулсон назначил точку сбора. Стив побежал туда, по пути разбирая на запчасти столько роботов, сколько успевал.

Тони прилетел последним. Вышагнул из брони, оступился. Сильнее всего Стиву хотелось обнять, прижать к себе и не отпускать.

Пришлось довольствоваться взглядом, коротким, но пронзительным. Живы. Пока они были живы. Оба.

* * * 

Стиву мерещится океан. Атлантический, наверное. Бескрайний и очень соленый. Соль печет губы, обжигает язык. Ледяная вода сковывает тело, не давая пошевелиться. Стив пытается отстраниться от нее, но бежать некуда. Холод повсюду, промораживает до костей.

Глубокий вдох — и махом вырваться из ледяной топи.

— Стив. Это я. Лежи. Все в порядке.

Никакого океана здесь нет. Только тусклый свет фонаря, измученная Кира и беспредельный холод.

Лихорадка. Надо же, такого с ним не случалось с самого Бруклина.

Кира дает попить, вода смывает соль.

— Все нормально, к утру пройдет. Спи.

Она мотает головой.

— Поспи, говорю, — Стив старается, чтобы зубы не стучали. Кира еще и накрыла его одеялом, где только нашла. Хотя сама дрожит от холода.

— Слушай, нам обоим не поможет, если ты простудишься. Я же суперсолдат, помнишь? Что мне сделается.

Не очень из него сейчас суперсолдат, откровенно говоря.

Упрямая девчонка снова мотает головой. Стив берет ее за руку, тянет к себе. Места хватит на двоих, одеяла тоже. А немного тепла им обоим не помешает.

* * * 

То утро ничем не отличалось от себе подобных — и было совершенно особенным, как всегда.

Стив проснулся первым, а потом лежал и смотрел на Тони. Он умел ценить моменты, когда тот был расслабленным и спокойным, не работал до полусмерти, не рвался в небо, не пытался спасти мир, не бурлил безудержной, неистощимой энергией.

Стив любил его таким как есть, всего целиком, хоть порой и злился так, что хотелось перевернуть небо и землю. Не чтобы изменить, нет, — обуздать этот вихрь, сбить на пониженные обороты вечный двигатель, подарить, быть может, немного покоя.

И себе тоже.

Тони проснулся тихо, заморгал, нахмурился. Увидел Стива и просветлел. На лице появилась улыбка, лоб разгладился — от такой перемены у Стива всякий раз теплело на душе. От того, что и его безусловно принимали таким как есть.

Едва ли не каждый человек, встречавшийся на жизненном пути Стива, чего-то от него да хотел. Сперва использовать его моральные качества на благо родины, сделать лучше и сильнее. Потом от него ждали достижения целей, смотрели с надеждой и ожиданиями. Ожидания порой казались завышенными, и Стив боялся не оправдать. Не на что жаловаться — глупо не делать то, что ты можешь. Подло не помогать, если способен.

Тони любил его таким как есть, со всеми недостатками, сомнениями, редкими ночными кошмарами и постоянным подспудным стремлением все контролировать. Ничего от него не хотел, только его самого.

Стиву казалось, что лишь теперь он по-настоящему оттаивает после арктических льдов. Учится жить, любить и доверять без оглядки.

— Доброе. Как дела? — с ухмылкой спросил Тони и облизнулся.

Желание свернулось в районе поясницы легкой тянущей болью. Стив поцеловал Тони в шею, в подбородок, невесомо коснулся губами губ. Некуда было спешить, времени хватит на все. Тони вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, поддаваясь плавным движениям его рук.

Тишину разорвал вой сирены.

— Вторжение, сэр, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС. — Тревога.

* * * 

Мотоцикл чихает и глохнет окончательно. Стив искренне надеялся, что топлива хватит до лагеря — до него остается мили три, не больше. Там есть шанс разжиться и топливом.

Они с Кирой толкают мотоцикл еще мили полторы, и силы заканчиваются. Стив к такому не привык: по телу разливается противная слабость, ноги ощущаются свинцовыми, а в голове делается туманно и сумеречно.

— Так, все, останавливаемся, — решительно говорит Кира, и Стив, конечно, пытается спорить, но это совершенно бесполезно.

Его потряхивает и бросает в жар. Ко всему же, погода испортилась. Весь день моросил нудный дождь, а к вечеру сильно похолодало. Отчетливо пахнет скорым снегом.

Они заталкивают мотоцикл поглубже в лес. Стив начинает собирать хворост, но довольно быстро оказывается на коленях. Пытается отдышаться. Рана в боку заживает медленно и неохотно и ощущается сейчас свежей, хоть и прошло уже два дня. Для обычного человека — не срок, для Стива обычно достаточно, чтобы встать на ноги. Что-то изменилось — да все изменилось, и не то чтобы он раньше не понимал, но теперь совершенно отчетливо осознает, как чувствуют себя члены команды, не одаренные суперспособностями. Стив вспоминает о Тони, рванувшем на миссию через неделю после серьезного ранения, как пытался его удержать, однако остановил его в итоге только обморок. Если бы не ДЖАРВИС, доставивший броню с Тони обратно в Башню, неизвестно чем кончилось бы.

Вспоминает он и о Клинте, который после двух огнестрельных ранений рвался в бой — его остановить смогла только несгибаемость Коулсона.

Самого Стива тормозит Кира. Бросает на землю прихваченное из Хантингтона тонкое одеяло и споро разжигает костер: «Скаутский лагерь, помнишь?».

Не она должна о нем заботиться, а совсем наоборот, но как-то так вышло, что все покатилось к черту.

Стив лежит и смотрит в усыпанное звездами ясное небо. Теперь, когда стоят темными города, звезды всегда очень яркие. Но сегодня особенно.

Тишину нарушает только треск сырого хвороста. Усталость и боль утяжеляют тело и сознание. Мысли становятся вязкими, тягучими, все как одна о том, что ничего на самом-то деле не выйдет. Что не найдет он Тони, и сам навечно останется в бесконечном пути, потому что остановиться все равно не сумеет, это было бы слишком.

— Какой он? Расскажешь? — спрашивает Кира. Хрустит чипсами, раздобытыми в бандитской берлоге — повезло хоть, с пропитанием у них пока проблем нет. — Будешь?

Стив качает головой, придвигается еще ближе к костру в надежде согреться.

— Уникальный, — усмехается он. — Ураган в компактной упаковке.

Сложно объяснить, слов не хватает.

— Как это — встретить своего соулмейта? Что ты почувствовал? Я еще не встретила, — она закатывает рукав клетчатой рубашки, показывает бледную отметину — имени не разобрать, пока не коснешься соулмейта.

Сколько шансов вообще встретить? Метки лишь у каждого третьего, а касаться каждого встречного тоже не будешь, верно? Слепой фарт.

Стив долго раздумывает над ответом, но в слова облечь все равно невозможно.

— Это как будто был совсем один, а теперь не один.

Кира фыркает. Да, объяснил отлично.

— Я и так не была одна. За мной знаешь, сколько парней бегало!

Она смеется и болтает о всякой ерунде, и звезды постепенно меркнут, разливаясь чернотой за веками.

* * * 

Привыкали друг к другу непросто. Притирались, присматривались. Разговаривали осторожно, взвешивали слова. Будто и не было полутора месяцев пикировок и полушутливых подначек. Стив делал шаг первым, всегда. Касался руки или плеча, невесомо, будто боялся показаться навязчивым, но руки при себе держать было выше его сил. Тони прикосновений не любил, отшатывался, стараясь делать это не очень резко, чтобы не выглядеть истеричкой. Но неизменно устанавливал дистанцию и внимательно следил, чтобы она не слишком сокращалась. Хмурился, когда снова ощущал на себе прикосновения теплых ладоней Стива, но потом, кажется, привык и перестал замечать. И даже удивленно оглядывался, если, находясь в одном с ним помещении, Стив останавливался на значительном расстоянии. А потом стало ощущаться, что этих касаний откровенно не хватает.

Стив терпеливо приручал его, как дикого кота, и когда в один прекрасный день Тони вдруг это понял, то разозлился и с наглой ухмылкой облапил его при всех, притерся сзади, обвил руками талию. Стив усмехнулся и притянул ближе, плотнее обхватывая себя его руками, и даже не прервал разговор с Наташей. Словно было самым естественным на свете движением — прижаться друг к другу, совпасть как части мозаики, и не бояться показать это миру. Но терпение Тони он испытывать не стал, все теми же невесомыми касаниями выпроводил из общей комнаты, подтолкнул к лифту. А когда двери сомкнулись, шарахнул ладонью по кнопке «стоп» и развернул его спиной к себе. Тони привычно рванулся из такого ненадежного положения, но Стив обхватил его запястья, сжал, удерживая на месте. Подтолкнул вперед, заставил положить ладони на холодную стеклянную поверхность, накрыл своими.

— Смотри, вот они мы, — сказал он, глядя через зеркало прямо в глаза Тони и улыбнулся его растерянному отражению. — Ты когда-нибудь думал, что все будет так?

Как это было, Стив запомнил в деталях несмотря на то, что обоих била крупная дрожь, а губы Тони оказались горячее его собственных. И как добрались до нужного этажа, он тоже помнил — кондиционер в коридоре холодил покрытое испариной тело, а хрустящие простыни в его постели быстро вымокли от пота. Но потом двигаться было лень — мышцы приятно ныли, длинные пальцы выводили круги на его спине, плечо обжигало чуть сорванное дыхание. И спал он в ту ночь так крепко, что старые кошмары не смогли пробиться сквозь плотные занавеси сна. А когда открыл глаза, увидел, что рядом вовсе не фантазия и не сон, а часть него самого — совершенно противоположная внешне и по сути своей и потому дополняющая его идеально.

* * * 

Они едут наобум, продвигаются на запад, проверяют каждый лагерь, о котором удается узнать. О скольких еще неизвестно — лучше не думать. Стив не думает и едет на запад.

Этот лагерь неподалеку от Ленсигтон-Файетт большой и весьма неплохо организованный. Повезло с руководством — Скотт Уилсон и двое его сыновей сразу навели здесь порядок. Насилие при этом не в почете: оружие есть только у охраны, остальное хранится в ангаре. Принимают сюда всех, пусть даже ресурсов в обрез.

— Тарелка супа и одеяло найдется, — говорит усталый Уилсон. — Мотоцикл оставьте здесь, у входа. Никто не возьмет, не бойтесь. Вам нужна медицинская помощь, ребятки?

— Нет, сэр, спасибо. Но я ищу брата и, если можно, хотел бы проверить лазарет.

— Пожалуйста, — кивает тот. — Многие уже нашли своих. Но вы ведь не местные, верно?

— Нет, — вступает Кира. — Я из Делавэра, а... Джим из Бруклина. Мы случайно познакомились. Он проезжал мимо и спас меня.

— Это еще кто кого спас, — улыбается Стив. Непринужденную беседу поддерживать непросто — внутри все та же кипучая смесь из нетерпения и смутной надежды.

Взгляд Уилсона теплеет.

— Майкл, проводи ребят к лазарету, — окликает он сына.

Кира дожидается на входе. Стив коротко качает головой, и она сочувствующе морщится.

— Ничего, следующий лагерь в пятидесяти милях. Бензин есть, доедем.

Каждое новое разочарование ложится на плечи дополнительным грузом. И кажется, что это уже слишком, перебор, неподъемно. Никаких следов Тони, нигде, и Стив тычется наощупь, как ослепший вдруг человек.

Он приваливается плечом к хлипкой деревянной стене, будто надеясь найти в ней опору.

— Стив, ну ты чего, — Кира гладит его по плечу. Хорошая, по-настоящему добрая девочка. — Не отчаивайся, слышишь. Ты же целый Капитан Америка.

Она выпучивает глаза и широко расставляет руки. Это до того смешно, что Стив смеется, хотя уже давно забыл, как это делать.

— Ладно, идем пообедаем — и в дорогу, — говорит он. — Помнится, нам предлагали тарелку супа. Если хочешь, можем здесь переночевать.

— Порядок, я не устала.

Врет, конечно. Оба они понемногу врут друг другу, не без того. Что в порядке, что не устали совсем и не вымотались до изнеможения.

— Кира, ты можешь остаться здесь. Хороший лагерь. На кой черт тебе таскаться за мной по всем штатам.

— Вот уж нет. Теперь это для меня дело чести, Кэп, — она шутливо отдает ему честь и тянет за рукав к столовой, оборудованной в бывшем сарае.

Суп им и правда наливают — горячий, и это его несомненное достоинство. Горячая еда теперь редкость.

Они подсаживаются на свободные места — за столик к трем парням. В волосах их застряли деревянные щепки, руки все в мозолях. Они представляются, заводят беседу, и Кира говорит за них обоих. Болтает о Делавэре, отвлекая внимание от Стива, за что он ей благодарен. Так меньше любопытных взглядов.

Они остаются в лагере еще на пару часов. Стив пытается узнать последние новости — быть может, хоть что-нибудь слышно из Нью-Йорка. В лагере много уставших женщин, строгих мужчин и быстро повзрослевших детей. Новостей нет. Америка распалась на отдельные поселения и быстро дичающие просторы между ними. Порядок восстановится, со временем. Возникнут новые законы и правила, эти островки стабильности разрастутся. Если вернутся электричество и интернет, процесс пойдет куда быстрее. Однако без Тони это куда сложнее, чем с ним. Стив не сомневается, что тот припрятал где-нибудь копию ДЖАРВИСа и резервный план.

Майкл провожает их к воротам — Кира ему явно приглянулась.

— Может, останетесь на пару дней? — спрашивает он. — Отдохните немного.

Кира закусывает губу и явно колеблется. Бросает виноватый взгляд на Стива. Он пожимает плечами — на ночь остаться ничего не мешает, а если Кира решит найти здесь приют, Стив будет только рад. Хватит уже таскать ее за собой. Эту одиночную миссию он должен пройти в одиночку.

— Да, мы останемся, — говорит Кира. — Может, где-то помощь нужна?

— Выспитесь, а завтра что-нибудь придумаем, — отмахивается Майкл. — Давай помогу с сумкой.

Он касается руки Киры, та вскрикивает и зажимает ладонью предплечье.

Майкл задирает рукав рубашки, смотрит на руку, где расцветает имя.

Стив говорит ей «спасибо тебе» и «увидимся», но Кира его не слышит. Не так скоро она научится снова слышать и видеть окружающий мир. Пока остается лишь смотреть широко распахнутыми глазами на своего соулмейта, обретенного вот так, ненароком.

Стив выталкивает мотоцикл за ворота, взревывает мотором и направляется на запад.

* * *

О соулмейтах Стив прочел все, что нашел — в сети, в библиотеке, и даже кое о чем расспросил тех, кто свои пары уже встретил. Везде одно и то же — всплеск энергии, ожог, моментальное узнавание. И никак не зависело это ни от возраста, ни от пола, ни от социального положения. Слышал истории, когда разбивались вполне благополучные семьи из-за запоздалой встречи половинок одного целого. Искал исключения, подтверждения тому, что это свободный выбор, и если один из двоих откажется от предназначения, то жизнь второго не покатиться под откос, не наполнится страданиями и сожалениями. Исключения были, редкие, но ни одного случая, когда соулмейты, обретя друг друга, расставались навсегда. Они все равно оставались очень близкими людьми и меняли место жительства, чтобы всегда быть рядом.

И после долгих размышлений Стив понял, что даже если Тони не испытывает к нему тех же чувств, какие охватывали его самого при частых встречах, со временем предназначение возьмет свое, и они смогут стать хорошими друзьями.

Но пока Тони лишь шарахался, избегал любого контакта, а когда не получалось, разговаривал сквозь зубы. Голос его при этом сочился таким сарказмом, что Стив с большим трудом сдерживался, чтобы не взять его за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнуть.

Но однажды вечером, столкнувшись с Тони в гостиной и проглотив его очередную тираду, сжал кулаки и отвернулся, чтобы не ответить. Посмотрел в окно, за которым простирался ночной город, и увидел в отражении его взгляд — отчасти растерянный, отчасти оценивающий, но не было ни злости, ни презрения, ни равнодушия. Читалась в нем одна только голодная, неприкаянная тоска. Тони качнулся в сторону Стива, словно сопротивляясь непреодолимому притяжению. Но заметив, что пойман на горячем, упрямо мотнул головой, стирая с лица любые эмоции, и сорвался с места.

Этих нескольких секунд было достаточно, чтобы Стив понял — они не особенные, такие же как все. Просто Тони понадобится немного больше времени, чем ему самому, чтобы признать очевидное.

* * *

Снег валит оголтело, и фары выхватывают лишь несколько метров в этой белой пустыне. Стив замерз до чертиков, не чувствует ни рук ни ног. Погода для мотоцикла откровенно нелетная, штат Миссури неприветливо встретил метелью. До лагеря миль двадцать, но с тем же успехом могло быть двести. Дорога кажется бесконечной, Стив давно потерял счет времени и городам. Дни давно слились в один, разделяемый лишь коротким сном и неприятным пробуждением. Рана в боку болит до сих пор, толком не зажившая, то и дело бьет лихорадка, и непривычная физическая слабость только утяжеляет темные мысли. Все чаще кажется, что он и впрямь навечно останется на этой нескончаемой и бессмысленной дороге — просто не сумеет с нее сойти. Сдаться вовремя не сумеет. Да и где оно, это вовремя?

Мотоцикл ведет на скользкой трассе, Стив крепко держит руль и сцепляет зубы, чтобы не стучали.

Надежда на очередной лагерь — лишь призрачная тень той, какую Стив чувствовал еще две, три недели назад. Что-то все равно не позволяет сдаться. Тони не сдался бы, Стив знает наверняка. Умер бы в этой дороге, но не отступил.

У ворот лагеря где-то в окрестностях Спрингфилда, а может и на другом конце света, Стив почти валится с мотоцикла. Он ужасно замерз и не может сдержать жестокий озноб. Мысль о том, что сейчас придется говорить, настаивать, пробиваться в лагерь силой, вызывает страх. Надо же, а думал, что давно разучился бояться.

Ему просто не хватит сил.

Стиву везет. Открывший ворота парень крепкого телосложения тут же опускает обрез.

— О, старик, да ты совсем окоченел. Давай, входи.

Стив докатывает мотоцикл и чувствует, что готов сейчас рухнуть в ближайший сугроб и остаться в нем навсегда.

Он смутно слышит, как парнишка окликает кого-то. Чувствует прикосновение рук, доверяется им.

Тепло постепенно приводит в чувство. Стив обнаруживает себя в кресле у жаркого огня.

— На вот, выпей, — немолодой сухопарый мужчина протягивает ему чашку, над которой вьется завитками пар. Перед глазами плывет, озноб не отступает — и даже удержать чашку непросто.

Незнакомец помогает — в чашке горячий крепкий бульон. Небывалая редкость.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив и с трудом узнает в этом сиплом голосе собственный.

— Не знаю, как ты вообще доехал сюда на мотоцикле в такую погоду, — хмыкает мужчина и садится в соседнее кресло. — Да еще и в почти летней одежде. Откуда ты, сынок?

— Из Бруклина, сэр, — бульон приходится как нельзя кстати. Отогревает немного изнутри — получается хотя бы не стучать зубами. — Спасибо за помощь.

— В Миссури не бросают на пороге замерзающих путников, — тот вздергивает подбородок. Гордость — вот что сделало эту страну сильной, а вовсе не оружие. — Как тебя занесло в наши края?

— Ищу брата, — привычно отвечает Стив. — Он был неподалеку во время вторжения, — откровенная ложь, но врать в последнее время Стив научился на отлично — и себе, и остальным. Тони бы повеселился, узнай об этом. Будет смеяться. Когда узнает.

— Я Гарри, кстати.

— Джим.

— Ты найдешь его. Нужно верить. Кто верит, тот находит.

Возможно, Стиву просто нужно было это услышать, но отчего-то становится чуть легче.

— Да, сэр. Найду.

— Мы сможем подняться с колен, — говорит Гарри. — Наши предки смогли, и мы сумеем.

Стив кивает и смотрит на пляшущий в камине жаркий огонь. Он может не верить больше во что угодно, но в людей не перестает.

На столе оживает рация, и Гарри подскакивает из кресла.

Рация? Давненько Стив их не видел.

— Да, понял. Разберемся. Жене привет, Сэм.

Гарри возвращается к огню.

— Видишь, и связь понемногу восстанавливаем, — Гарри явно тянет похвастаться. — Эта рация добивает на сто миль, на границе с Небраской появился какой-то умелец, способный...

Стив едва ли разбирает дальнейшие его слова. Выгоревшая до угольков надежда вспыхивает ярким пламенем, разгоняет холод и мрак.

— В каком городе? — резко спрашивает Стив, и Гарри мгновенно подбирается, будто курсант перед начальством.

* * *

Тренировки новоиспеченной команды не были такими уж мирными. Уверенные в своих способностях, обладатели сверхспособностей лупили друг друга почем зря, не щадя швыряли на маты, а порой и мимо них, но поднимались довольными и с неизменными улыбками на лицах. Агенты, участвующие порой в их спаррингах, на рожон не лезли, по большей части оттачивая свои навыки в сторонке. Но Тони отказывался присоединяться к тем или к другим. Стив не настаивал, главным преимуществом того был ум, а не мускулы, а все, демонстрирующее физическую силу, работало с помощью электромеханики и атомного ядра.

Стив внимательно наблюдал за Тони Старком с самого первого знакомства — тот был похож на своего отца, унаследовав не только его гениальность, но и острый язык. Но порой Стив ловил на себе взгляд, в котором отражалась тревога, будто Тони остерегался нападения и был всегда настороже. Он, как и его отец, был приличным задирой, но если у Говарда такое поведение носило шутливый характер, то его сын был неиссякаемым источником сарказма. Когда это переходило границы и отдавало высокомерием, Стив пытался сгладить конфликт, с кем бы он ни происходил. Но когда Тони принялся высмеивать его самого, он дважды считал до ста, чтобы не ответить тем же. Ему была известна печальная история Тони и Железного человека, и хоть Стив считал, что испытания закаляют мужчин, прекрасно помнил, каково это — быть обыкновенным человеком.

Тони никогда не брал ничего из рук напрямую и избегал рукопожатий. Стив не знал, есть ли у него соулмейтская метка, но решил, что нет — иначе такое поведение казалось совсем нелогичным. Как найти соулмейта, если стараешься уйти от любых физических контактов?

Они никогда не попадали в одну миссию, потому что Железного человека подключали как тяжелую артиллерию, а с появлением Капитана Америки потребности в этом стало намного меньше. Стив словно заменил Тони, и тот вроде был доволен освободившимся для исследований временем, но когда они оказывались в одном помещении, порой смотрел так, будто перед ним забавный зверек. Впрочем, чаще это был исполненный презрения взгляд с легким налетом скуки. Стив не понимал, почему у них так не ладятся отношения, Тони был ему симпатичен, и они, наверное, могли бы стать друзьями, если бы в один прекрасный день не оказались вынуждены прикрывать друг другу спины. Бой был коротким, но без Железного человека они вернулись бы не все. И когда в штаб-квартире, где шел разбор полетов, Стив в три шага сократил расстояние между ними и с искренней благодарностью протянул Тони руку, тот, явно растерявшись, пожал ее. Долбануло обоих, словно Тор метнул в них из молота молнией. Как бикфордов шнур, вспыхнула и пронеслась, обжигая, резкая боль, вычертила имена на запястьях. Стив распахнул глаза, пережидая отголоски, и какое-то время не выпускал ладонь из руки, а Тони скривил губы и прикрыл глаза. Когда все прошло, резко отдернулся и быстрым шагом вышел из конференц-зала. Стив не пошел следом, понимая, что им обоим есть о чем подумать. Но с тех пор всегда находился неподалеку, учился считывать эмоции и язык тела своего соулмейта, ничуть не тяготясь тем фактом, что теперь тот его демонстративно не замечал.

* * *

Дорога послушно ложится под колеса. Стив гонит, не ощущая ни усталости, ни холода. Снег прекратился, а легкий мороз сейчас не обжигает, а напротив — тонизирует, придавая сил.

Указатель на нужный город Стив высматривает давно и все равно вздрагивает, когда видит.

Он отдает себе отчет в том, что разобьется об эту надежду, если она опять окажется ложной. Мало ли умельцев может быть. Пусть даже гениальных, способных попрать законы физики и здравого смысла.

Стив разобьется, но все равно позволяет себе надеяться до последнего. Пусть. Даже в «Валькирии» он давал шанс надежде — пусть не себе, а миру, но в сущности особой разницы тогда не было.

Сейчас он оставляет надежду себе самому.

Стив готов прорываться через любые заслоны на остатках сил и веры. Лагерь хорошо охраняют, однако его впускают без особых проблем — только проверяют на наличие оружия.

— Я ищу... брата, — выдыхает Стив. — Он изобретатель. Я слышал...

— О... — белобрысый парнишка распахивает глаза. — Он не говорил, что ищет брата, но кого-то ищет. Рации, которые придумал, говорил, что они в итоге должны добить до Нью-Йорка. Ему нужны новости из Нью-Йорка...

Он что-то тараторит, а Стив идет следом на негнущихся ногах, и сердце колотится где-то в горле, и очень страшно поверить. Разбиться не страшно, а поверить — очень.

Очередной сарай, переделанный то ли под временное жилье, то ли под лазарет. Сейчас все равно.

Бледный. Под глазами тени. В руках отвертка. Крутит что-то железное, не замечая ничего вокруг. Как обычно — ничего вокруг.

— Боб, притащи-ка мне паяльник.

Стив медленно подходит, отмахивается от Боба, краем глаза замечая, что вокруг почему-то становится пусто. Обессиленно опускается на стул рядом с больничной койкой. Смотрит и не может насмотреться.

— Ну что так долго? — раздраженно бормочет Тони. Волосы отросли, похудел. И выглядит безумно уставшим. — Тебя только за смертью посылать.

Тони поднимает глаза — зрачки расширяются, а отвертка выскальзывает из рук. Стив никогда не видел, чтобы он ронял инструмент.

Нужно что-то сделать, как-то отреагировать, но мир будто завис в невесомости, и оба они могут только смотреть, не отводя взгляд.

Стив вдруг как никогда остро осознает и рубцы на своей коже, и как попало отросшую бороду, и то, что одет едва ли не в обноски.

— Я знал, что ты меня найдешь, — хрипло говорит Тони, и вселенная отмирает. — Я знал, что ты выжил, — он разворачивает к нему руку так, чтобы было видно метку с именем. Стив теперь ощущает пульсацию — где-то под кожей, под уродливыми рубцами, под всем тем, что сейчас ощущается совершенно неважным.

Стив закатывает рукав, показывает руку.

— Я не знал, что ты выжил. Но искал.

Глаза у Тони темные, бездонной глубины.

Он протягивает руку, касается щеки. Стив на мгновение зажмуривается, наслаждаясь теплом.

В глазах у Тони сочувствие и грусть.

— Что с тобой случилось. Хороший мой.

Последнее почти неслышно, шепотом.

Если кто и остался здесь, уже неважно. Стив ерошит пальцами его волосы, целует осторожно, боясь причинить боль.

— Со мной все отлично. Я же суперсолдат, не забыл? Как тебя занесло в Миссури, господи?

Тони коротко смеется.

— Костюм врубился. Чуть позже, чем надо, но врубился. Вот только я, видимо, к тому моменту уже вырубился. Отшвырнуло куда-то. ДЖАРВИС в автономном режиме. Очнулся здесь. Ребра сломаны, ноги сломаны. Нью-Йорк в другом измерении. Хотел проложить систему связи, чтобы... Стив.

Слова все комкаются, мнутся, кажутся лишними.

Стив обнимает его, бережно, осторожно. Хотя хочется обнять изо всех сил. Прижать к себе и никогда больше не отпускать. Пусть даже апокалипсис и конец света.

Свет появится, Тони об этом позаботится. Стив верит в него больше, чем в себя. Они помогут этому миру подняться на ноги. Чего бы то ни стоило. Вместе.


End file.
